xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Director Nick Fury (Earth-616)
The eldest of three children, Nicholas Joseph Fury grew up in Depression-era New York City with his brother Jacob and sister Dawn. Fury's mother died while he was very young and his father Jack Fury, an American pilot who joined the British war effort during World War I, remarried and the children were raised by his stepmother in lieu of Jack Fury's own early death. It wouldn't be until Nick Fury became a soldier himself overseas that he would learn of his father's military service. Living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen, Fury soon became fast friends with Red Hargrove11, whom he helped keep out of trouble. Fury himself was no stranger to trouble, but more than often confined it to the boxing ring where he would bout, or in the Police Athletic League where he became one of the finest marksman. Powers Fury may have absorbed part of the Watcher's powers. Formerly: Infinity Formula: Nick Fury's aging had been slowed greatly by the Infinity Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Fury was first inoculated with the serum in the 1940's. Fury took the serum annually for many years. Due to its cumulative effect, Fury no longer needs additional doses to prolong his life span. The effects of the serum has been passed on to his two sons Mikel Fury and Nick Fury, Jr. Abilities Master Martial Artist: He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the Army, and holds a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and a brown belt in jiu-jitsu.10 Fury has honed his fighting skills sparring with Captain America (Steve Rogers), perhaps the world's finest unarmed-combat expert. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. During the events of Original Sin, he showed himself to be an expert manipulator, seemingly orchestrating all of the events, with the exception of the Avengers' arrival.32 Advanced Military Operator: Fury has trained as a paratrooper, ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. Fury has completed Green and Black berets Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the OSS (Office of Strategic Services) and a liaison of the MI-5 (British Secret Intelligence).10 Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. Weapons Proficiency: He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs. Multi-lingual: Fury is fluent in English, German, Russian, Japanese. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular driver: As a S.H.I.E.LD. Fury is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. In his youth, Fury learned to fly planes and wing walking. Strength level Nick Fury possesses the normal human strength of a man of in his middle-age years, and with his own height and build who engages in extensive regular exercise Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eyepatch. Paraphernalia Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit Transportation formerly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Cars and various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Personalized needle pistol that had a 300-round magazine, a government issue .45 caliber automatic, a captured German Luger in 9mm Parabellum, a modified semi-automatic Walther PPK in 9 mm Parabellum, and the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol in .45 caliber.[citation needed] Also, an array of S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons, conventional and otherwise. Notes * Fury was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Level Ten,3435223610 the only Thirty-Third-Degree S.H.I.E.L.D. Officer,37 and had a Code clearance White.36 Trivia * Nick Fury featured in author Will Murray's novel, Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Empyre. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Shield Category:Veterans Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Blind Category:Multilingualism Category:Stealth Force Category:Fury Family